Report 1135
Report #1135 Skillset: Harmonics Skill: Diamond Org: Institute Status: Completed May 2013 Furies' Decision: Soluition 2. Problem: Harmonics Diamond creates a shield (ala EVOKE PENTAGRAM) around the user every 20s. This passive shielding has the effect of unduly mitigating the offense of several guilds that rely heavily on timing and without a way to easily bypass shields, most notably other guardian guilds. This, combined with other passive defenses for Researchers makes them harder to kill than is warranted. This report seeks to change Diamond away from passive shielding and to another minor utility that Researchers are currently lacking. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change Diamond to allow the user to FLY while the gem is activated. The theory being that the diamond creates a force disc that the Researcher then rides around. If the gem runs out of charges or is kethered while in the air, the Researcher will immediately fall to the ground if they do not have other methods of flying. Flying is especially important to members of Hallifax due to flying being required for one of the city power quests. This will solve this problem for Researchers. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change Diamond to provide a small amount of summon resistance. Researchers currently lack many ways to acquire summon resistance, and this along with the lack of a proper Beckon-like skill leads to a disadvantage in group combat situations. Greater summon resistance will mitigate this disadvantage without unduly increasing Researcher offense. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Change Diamond to allow one to CRYSTALSPIN DIAMOND AT , which will crystallise the corpse, thus stopping corpse-reliant resurrections. This would mostly be a flavour skill, with little actual combat effect. Player Comments: ---on 4/21 @ 16:03 writes: I support solutions 1, 2 and 3. All these are great solutions. Solution 1 seems to be the most important (to aide in the city power quest). ---on 4/23 @ 18:18 writes: Yep, supported. ---on 4/24 @ 14:44 writes: Support all 3 ---on 4/24 @ 15:45 writes: All three supported! ---on 5/1 @ 02:02 writes: 1 or 3 are good ---on 5/1 @ 04:43 writes: 1 or 3 are fine ---on 5/2 @ 12:32 writes: Supported. ---on 5/2 @ 20:48 writes: Like 1 ok with 3 ---on 5/3 @ 02:17 writes: All of these are okay, although solution 1 with the force disc implementation is a bit close to the Aerochem version (even if mechanically inferior). That's just an aesthetical objection to the suggested theme, though. ---on 5/3 @ 15:37 writes: Yeah, I understand that, but it's hard to come up with means for this skill to give flight while relatively staying in the theme of "diamond". Alternatively, on the off-chance that someone has a completely different solution, I wouldn't mind seeing it here. ---on 5/4 @ 05:09 writes: These are all fine! ---on 5/6 @ 01:07 writes: You don't need to fly for the city's power quest, as all joules spawn on the ground. ---on 5/6 @ 02:07 writes: One of the power quests, not the generator quest specifically. Flying is related to empowering the polyhedrons of the Continuum which, sensibly, should be assessible to all members of the Institute! ---on 5/11 @ 15:15 writes: I like solution 1 the most of this bunch. It gives more flexibility to the guild, and allows certain Halli-specific things which require flight to be pursued. ---on 5/13 @ 05:43 writes: I support solution 3 moreso than solution 1, though I certainly approve of either, because with the nature of Hallifax having a substantial Trill population, these citizens would find no use to another means of flight. ---on 5/13 @ 12:57 writes: I also support all three solutions. ---on 5/20 @ 18:40 writes: 1 and 3 sound good to me ---on 5/25 @ 22:09 writes: All solutions supported.